


in which Karkat has a surprise for Sollux. and sollux likes it

by Fanficion_queen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, double bulges, heavy smut, sex with bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficion_queen/pseuds/Fanficion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has the perfect plan to tell Sollux about his red feelings for him. </p>
<p>basically one big sex scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which Karkat has a surprise for Sollux. and sollux likes it

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm so tired, but i felt like writing a lemon so here you go.

Karkat was smiling, this was a perfect plan, not only was this a way to get what he wanted to say said, but it also made sure he got what he had wanted for so long.   
Sollux would be home any minute now, luckily Karkat had a key to his hive and was able to come when Sollux wasn’t home. So lets go back to when he had first come up with this plan.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sollux was so oblivious! Why was he not seeing all the hints Karkat was dropping, seriously, he even went to far as the leave the bathroom door cracked when he was showering so that Sollux would see him.   
How the fuck was karkat going to get Sollux to realize he was flushed for him if he didn’t catch the hints he was dropping like freaking hot potatoes.   
Karkat just sat in his room on the floor, thinking of how he was going do this, then it hit him. He would make it impossible for Sollux to not realize how he felt, because he was going to make this one fool proof. Karkat smiled eviley to himself, time to put this plan into action.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Karkat walked into Sollux’s hive with the key he had given him. He walked around, making sure Sollux wanst home. When he felt he was safe, he made his way to the living room, deciding that was where Sollux was bound to go to first

He started with his shirt, as he slowly lifted it off of himself, throwing it to some unknown place. Then he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off as he tossed them else where, but he left his boxers on, he wanted Sollux to do the honors of taking those off.   
The was the sound of keys jingling at the door, as the door opened Karkat smiled, sitting on the couch. Too late to turn back now.   
Sollux walked into the room, surprised to see Karkat sitting on his couch, nearly completely naked, Sollux could already feel himself getting hard as he stared at the troll in front of him. Sure, he had many nights where he thought about what Karkat would look like naked, and done some things to those images, but he never thought he would see the real thing.   
“HELLO SOLLUX.” Karkat said walking up to Sollux.   
“kk, what are you doiing?” Sollux asked as Karkat pulled him closer by his belt loop, their chests touching, Karkat looked up at him, since he was still considerably shorter than Sollux.  
“POINTING SOMETHING OUT THAT APPERENTLY YOU CANT FUCKING GRASP ON YOUR OWN.” was all Karkat said before he threw Sollux onto the couch, climbing on top of him, straddling him. Karkat slipping his hands under Sollux’s shirt, exploring the soft skin, leaving no place untouched. He finally managed to draw out a muffled moan from Sollux after about five minutes of doing this. Karkat smiled as he leaned down as began sucking and biting Sollux’s neck, making Sollux moan when he reached a certain spot, abusing the tender skin.   
Karkat slid his hand down Sollux’s chest, to his stomach, to his jeans, slipping his hand into Sollux’s pants, palming his growing bulge through his boxers, making Sollux jump and gasp. Karkat smiled when earning these noises from Sollux, continuing to suck his neck till it was a bright yellow.   
Sollux couldn’t believe what was happening, Karkat was touching in ways he had only managed to touch himself, while thinking of Karkat of course. But now, he really had Karkat doing all these things to him.   
Sollux moaned as Karkat grabbed his bulges, rubbing the tips with his fingers.   
Sollux could feel Karkat’s growning bulge press against his leg, indicating the smaller troll was just as aroused as he was. Sollux smiled, a devious plan coming into his head.   
Sollux flipped the two over, so that he was on top of Karkat, of course this making them fall to the floor with a thud. Sollux looked at Karkat, admiring his helpless look as he lay underneath him. Sollux began to palm Karkat through his boxers, making the smaller troll moan. Sollux hooked his fingers into Karkat’s waist band, pulling his boxers down around his ankles, his bulge writhing as the cold air hit it. Sollux removed his own shirt, tossing it away as Karkat gazed at him. He leaned over, reaching into the drawers next to the couch, pulling out two things, a bottle of lube, and a thing that looked like a sex toy. He opened the other drawer and pulled out another box, he opened it, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He leaned over Karkat, locking the handcuffs around his wrists. He then popped open the bottle of lube and squeazed some of it onto the sex toy. the toy was oval shapped, with little ridges in the sides, it also got bigger as it went, small at the tip, but bigger at the handle. Sollux rubbing his fingers over it, spreading the lube around as he positioned it at Karkat’s entrance, looking at Karkat. Karkat nodded, as Sollux slowly began to push the toy inside of Karkat, stretching him out for what was to come later. Sollux pushed the entire thing inside before he stopped, letting Karkat adjust to it, before pushing the button, causing the toy to begin to vibrate, sending Karkat into an ocean of pleasure as he moaned. Sollux smiled, and began to thrust the object in and out of Karkat.  
“S-SOLLUX.” Karkat said, arching his back as Sollux hit a certain spot, but right before Karkat was able to cum, Sollux pulled the Toy out of him, earning a wimper from Karkat. Sollux unbuttoned his own jeans as he slipped them off, along with his boxers, showing off his two bulges. Karkat stared at them, then a thought came into his head. He sat up and pushed Sollux down onto his back, pulling his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. He climbed on top of Sollux, placing his lips over his in a heated passionate kiss, letting Sollux slip his tongue into his mouth, a moist sound coming from them every time their lips separated. Karkat broke the kiss, as he began planting kisses down Sollux’s neck and chest, all the way down to his writhing members. Karkat smiled before blowing on the bulges, making Sollux moan. Karkat attempted to fit both bulges into his mouth, succeeding as he ran his tongue around them, swirling at the tips. He licked all the way down both shafts, earning a loud moan from Sollux, as he arched his back, thrusting his hips into Karkat’s mouth. Right before Sollux came, Karkat pulled away, going back to Sollux’s lips as he roughly kissed him again.   
Sollux managed to switch their positions again, as he was once again on top. He spread Karkat’s legs as far as they would go as he positioned both bulges at his entrance, thrusting in as Karkat let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure, mainly pleasure. Sollux pulled out, and thrusted all the way back in again, continuing. “F-FASTER!” Karkat yelled as he arched his back. Sollux lifted Karkat onto his lap, continuing to thrust as Karkat locked his handcuffed hands around Sollux’s neck, leaning forward more and sticking his tongue into Sollux’s mouth, playing with their tongues as his muscles began to tighten around Sollux’s bulges, making them both moan. Pretty soon Karkat came, emptying himself all over their chests. Pretty soon after than Sollux came into Karkat, going limp as they both fell onto the ground in each others arms, panting heavily. Sollux looked at Karkat and realized how many bite marks and hickies they both had on them, those were going to be hard to hide.   
“Thii2 wa2 a really amaziing way two tell me you were flu2hed for me, kk.” Sollux said, laying down next to Karkat.   
“SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP.” Karkat said as they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
